


Girlfriend

by ExtraVictory



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: How to transition from "Long Distance Girlfriend" to "Girlfriend." Okabe x Kurisu, adult themes, adult humor.





	Girlfriend

**Ex-V: Hope you like it! It's one of my older fanfics, again, but I still think it's pretty fun~**

She Tried hard to not think of him. Desperately, largely in vain, in fact.

_Eight hours..._ She caught herself whispering internally, and hung her head, defeated.

It's no use. In America, at work, at the lab, it wasn't so difficult. She could evade the heartache and shameful longing by keeping busy, but, inescapably, every year at least _twice_ , Kurisu Makise would find herself separated from _that guy_ by _only Eight hours._

Just Eight Hours, as the plane's engines roared. Less, now. Seven Hours and forty minutes, she reasoned, imagining his face, imagining what she might hear from him once they met at his lab, later that very evening.

"Ah, My venerable Assistant..." she smiled, subdued, to herself; practically hearing the words aloud, in her mind.

To be fair, things _had_ changed a great deal between them; Since Last summer, when she stabilized his memories along the Steins; Gate Line, they had...

Kurisu thought back on the past year.

His _Girlfriend_. She leaned back abruptly replaying a scene from her previous visit, in January. His _long-distance Girlfriend._

A distinct heat played along her cheeks even recalling it. They had parted last on that determination, but of course, being so clumsy with his feelings, they'd hardly spoken since. She couldn't help but wonder where they'd be at _month's end..._

It had, even, crossed her mind that he may want to become... _Intimate_.

Steam poured unbridled from her ears. Was She ready? Would he really _want_ to, or...No, the thought was unbearable. Did _she_ want him to _want to?_

She coughed violently, shaking her head. _No_ , no. She was meant to think of other... Other things... _Anything_ else, really...Like... Like Mayuri! Oh yes, Mayuri and Rukako, And Feris. How _lovely_ It would finally be to see them again, she did miss her friends dearly. Surely they'd be waiting at the terminal, for her, but would... He? Would _he_ be there..?

She tapped her chin pensively. He was... _Us_ _ually_ _not_ there, but now that she was his...Long distance _girlfriend_ , had things changed?

Or...

_What if_...What if things were _different_ now? What if his _feelings_ had changed...? She felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Maybe Feris had succeeded in winning his heart, after all, _her Okabe's heart._ She'd known about Feyris' feelings for long enough, and she imagined _he_ knew as well!

Feris saw him everyday...She rationalized, as the plane struggled through vicious turbulence, _entirely_ unbeknownst to her. Was it possible that she... _Seduced him?_   Kurisu let out an audible gasp.

_Was she too late?_ Okabe lived on the other side of the planet! And... Even a mad scientist would suffer the base urges of _male sexuality_...It could be that Feris realized his frustration, and appealed to his masculinity!

Her vibrant, purple eyes darkened. She would _have_ to get to the bottom of this. No, _beyond that..._

She absolutely _wouldn't_ let her long distance boyfriend _fall_ to _that woman!_

There's no Way she'd allow herself to lose Okabe Rintaro.

-(At the Terminal, In Japan)-

"KURISUUUU!" Mayuri shrieked the moment the redhead appeared. "KUUURIIIISUUUUU!"

She Smiled, watching the relatively little woman sprint at her like an Olympian. Hey eyes flicked up immediately though, independent of her will, and searched the terminal hungrily.

"Looking For Okarin?" Maryuushi smirked smugly, And Kurisu flushed.

"Is...Is he here...?" She went on, weakly. Rukako and Moeka waved from the door.

"No," Mayuri shook her head, amused. "But we can go see him immediately!" She added quickly, seeing her American friends eyes cloud over.

"Yes..." Makise mumbled absentmindedly, forming scenarios for his absence wildly behind her eyes. "let's do that."

They stepped outside to hail a Taxi.

"The Future gadget Lab, please-" Mayushi waved her money when they settled in. Makise opened her mouth to offer directions, but the driver nodded pleasantly and sped away, preempting her.

"You know the way...?" Her jaw dropped slightly as the driver made an exceptionally obscure shortcut.

"Of course." He glanced back at her, wierdly.

"Oh yes,"; Rukako Smiled. "Kurisu hasn't seen the new lab.";

-(Outside the Future Gadget Lab)-

Kurisu just stared up.

Rukako and Mayushi Carted her luggage up around her, and Moeka had immediately begun sweeping by the doors, but Kurisu just stared.

What the...

It was enormous. Monumental, awe-inspiring even. Shiny Windows and brilliant chrome bastions, Pylons. Columns of gleaming silver. Four or five stories at least, entirely encompassing the Braun CRT emporium it was constructed around.

Nae shouted at the sight of her from within, excitedly mouthing something incomprehensible to her father.

"Oh, Kurisu..." The redhead turned, recognizing the Super hacker by his voice but...

Skinny?

No, She decided, looking him up and down. "Daru!" She hugged him cheerily. "You lost weight!"

He was definitely skinnier. The bespectacled super hax0r was chubby at worst. "A little, yeah." he looked away bashfully. "I suppose you're looking for your... _Boyfriend_?"

Makise grit her teeth a little, feeling her face warm ever so slightly. " _Ah_...Why, y-yes..."

She grimaced internally. "So he told you?";

Daru laughed, waving open the massive Glass doors. "He Tells _Everyone_."

Kurisu just gaped for a moment. _He tells everyone?_ That guy? _No way..._ Her eyebrows knit together.

But, if it was _True_...Then... _Then why wouldn't he have been at the Terminal?_

She gasped, twitching. _Feris_. Feris Wasn't at the Terminal either! She shuddered. _Of course, she knew it!_ He wanted to get a little _action_ in with his Side Hoe Before his main Bitch landed!

Makise fumed, following Daru inside. "Hey, Daru..." she called to him, growling. Labmem 003 Turned away from instructing what appeared to be a lab intern. "Where are Feris And Oka-"

Daru facepalmed, chuckling. "Fail. You're jealous?"

She seized, beet red. "NO! What?!"

He turned away, shooing the concerned intern. "Oh good, it just seemed from the way you framed the question..."

"Forget it! I don't even care about that Lousy, Good-for-nothing Jerk Anyw-" She began heatedly, but felt the breath catch in her throat as the object of her Frustration rounded the corner flanked by scientists.

"My venerable Assistant-!" Okabe Rintaro Crowed, as anticipated.

She growled, but bowed slightly as the lab officers on either side of him offered the evident superior their respects. "Makise Kurisu, isn't it?" They looked her up and down, cheerily. "The Assistant?"

She nodded through clenched teeth.

"Oh, We've heard so much about you!" The woman on the left added, flashing her a knowing wink. The man on the right Chuckled.

Kurisu felt her face light up. "W-What's that...Supposed to mean?" She squared up against Okabe, who handed a clipboard and pen to the officer at his right, ignoring her.

"Bring this to the fourth floor, and return the results to Daru or Suzuha by 1400 hours." They bowed and took their leave as a unit.

"Have fun you two!" The woman called back to them over her shoulder.

Makise tapped her foot impatiently. "Okabe..."

The lab Chief walked past her, hooking her Elbow suavely on the way by.

"O-Okabe!" Kurisu Squeaked, flushed.

"Problem?" He grinned down at her. "wasn't this protocol for walking couples...?"

"That's brave, considering you haven't messaged me all summer!"

He glanced away, uncomfortable. "July Seventeenth..."

"For ten minutes! A ten minute phonecall?"

Okabe leaned back against a wall, pulling her along with him. "It's easier to wait for your Arrival in Japan."

"Easier, How?" She frowned. "It's horrible, how am I supposed to know you even still care about me? How do I know you even still want me? How am I supposed to tell you aren't off fucking Feyris in some back room-"

She gasped, bright red, and fell silent, glaring at her toes.

When she looked up, Okabe was just watching her with strange eyes.

"..."

"..."

"Are you fucking Feyris in-"

"No."

She sighed, and took a deep breath. "Well how am I supposed to know that If you never contact me..."

He seemed to turn this around in his head. "Come with me, Assistant."

She had the distinct impression he wasn't changing the subject, but imagined she would have been hot on his heels regardless.

Some part of her wished she was still on his arm.

They found their way in silence to distant elevator marked "Lab Chief", which, inside, was smooth gunmetal black. The only destination was the unmarked 6th floor, The Office of Hououin Kyouma.

It was Largely Glass, and a black desk covered in computers. "Kurisu, You know, you never message me either."

He called out across the giant space, from the window.

She was entirely ready for something like that. "Obviously, If you don't contact me, The assumption is you don't want to talk..."

"That's not true. I live to hear your voice."

He said it so quietly, she _almost_ questioned whether she'd heard it at all.

_Did_ she hear it? It was the strangest moment, and there was _absolutely no way_ she could break the silence and ask him to repeat it.

She was _entirely_ _not prepared_ for something like that.

Not at all...

Speechless, a few moments passed, and she just stood there, stupidly.

Finally, she managed to close the distance between them and stand at his back. "Okabe...Why, then?"

She heard him take a deep breath, and turn to face her; She wasn't sure she was able to look him in the face of her own volition.

"It hurts too much, Kurisu."

She understood very suddenly, painfully, before he could finish.

"Hearing your voice, without seeing you... Talking to you, without touching you-"

Makise Kurisu could feel her own heartbeat, hammering in her temples.

"Having a long-distance girlfriend is difficult." His voice had sunk to a monotone. She _certainly_ couldn't look him in the face _now_...

"I..." labmem 004 tried, but there was no strength in her. This was _not_ the Okabe she'd prepared herself to meet up with.

"You're here now." His voice was suddenly very warm; his long arms snaked around her, and she realized something _terrifying_.

As he held her, there, in his office... Even before she could gather the words for it, she knew she was trapped.

In the Taxi, on the way back to her Hotel room, she realized in words what she'd come to accept in his office.

She'd never leave Japan again.

  **Ex-V: Did you enjoy it?  
**

**Hope so!**

**As always, do me a huge favor, if you would, and consider checking out my Youtube channel~ I love to see new faces, over there, so if you're interested, you can find it under the name "Extra Victory"**

**Catch you next time-**


End file.
